Riker Lynch
'''Riker Anthony Lynch '(born November 8, 1991) is 28 years old. He'' is an American singer-songwriter, musician, actor, dancer, and is the singer and bassist of the band R5 with his brothers Ross Lynch, Rocky Lynch, sister Rydel Lynch, and best friend Ellington Ratliff. He is best known for his portrayal of Jeff, one of the Dalton Academy Warblers on Fox's hit show' Glee Early Life Riker was born in Littleton, Colorado. He is the second eldest of six children born to Mark and Stormie Lynch. At the age of three, Riker and his twin sister, Roxanne started learning to sing and act at Colorado Productions and later began taking dance lessons. He was in singing groups that performed all around Denver, and in the summer he would act in children's versions of plays such as Peter Pan, Aladdin, Annie Get Your Gun, A Chorus Line, and Grease. Riker and his siblings would constantly put on concerts in their basement for the rest of the family singing and dancing to '''Michael Jackson, Elvis, Backstreet Boys, and NSYNC. '''Riker and his sister Rydel took piano lessons and competed as partners in dance competitions. In 2007, Riker moved with his family to California to pursue a career as a young entertainer. After moving to Los Angeles, one of Riker's brothers, Rocky Lynch, began showing interest in playing the guitar; he taught himself how to play and got into bands like Fall Out Boy and Green Day. Rocky later taught their younger brother '''Ross to play guitar and taught Riker to play the bass. Rydel, who had previously learned how to play the piano, took up the instrument again, and in October 2009 the family met 'Ellington Ratliff '''at a dance studio. Learning that Ratliff could play drums they added the final member and using Ratliff's last name they completed R5. Riker is also the cousin of dancers/singers/actors Derek Hough and Julianne Hough, and his brother Ross stars in the Disney Channel television series Austin & Ally. Career Him and his band (R5) have written a number of songs, such as: ''Can't Get Enough of You, Never, Without You, and Say You'll Stay as well as doing covers on popular songs and doing small concerts. R5 consists of Riker, his brothers Ross and Rocky, and his sister Rydel plus one of their closest friends, Ratliff (surname). Their youngest brother, Ryland, is their Manager. His brother Ross Lynch currently stars on Disney Channel's Austin & Ally. His band had a small EP on iTunes called Ready Set Rock which includes most of their original songs (Ready Set Rock, Can't Get Enough Of You, Without You, Never), yet was removed when Ross got a role on Austin & Ally. They released an EP called Loud in February 2013 which has 4 of their songs (Loud, I Want You Bad, Fallin' For You, Here Comes Forever). R5 also released their album Louder which contains repeated songs from their EP Loud, and other songs (Pass Me By, Forget About You, Ain't No Way We're Goin' Home, If I Can't Be With You, Love Me Like That, One Last Dance, Cali Girls). The Louder Deluxe Edition includes 5 bonus tracks (Fallin' For You (Acoustic), I Want You Bad (Acoustic), Wishing I Was 23, Crazy Stupid Love, Christmas Is Coming). Riker went on the Glee tour as one of the Warblers chosen to go. Trivia * It is revealed in a LiveStream, that he prefers the night more than the morning. * He prefers tall girls. * Known as the "leader" of R5 * Oldest member of R5 * The second oldest of the Lynch Kids * He has lots more siblings and more family members. * He plays bass. * Known as "Jeff the Warbler" on Glee * He loves the drinks; Hot Chocolate & Coconut Juice * Favorite pie: Banana Cream Pie * Favorite color: Blue * Biggest pet peeve: Being woken up * He was supposed to be a girl named Madison. * His favorite food is burgers and fries. * His favorite drink is Hot Chocolate. * Riker named Rocky after a baseball team (the Colorado Rockies). * His favorite Disney movies are Aladdin and Tangled. * One of his pet peeves is being woken up and having his siblings in his bed * His favorite kind of pie is Banana Cream. * His favorite pair of shoes are his converse and his royal blue supra societies * He is on Glee as Jeff the Warbler. * His only line in glee was "six" in "Special Education", therefore creating the "3-6 mafia" * His dad is the manager of Wholesale Medical * His favorite song to write was Always because he wrote it about a girl he liked, writing it in 10 minutes * He wrote the second verse of Say You'll Stay from Ramona in Scott Pilgrim * HE GIVES THE BEST HUGS IN THE WORLD * He bleaches his hair light blonde * He was a dancer in the movie "The Muppets" * Known as the leader of R5. * Oldest member of R5. * He plays bass and does vocals. * His favorite color is blue. * His birthday is November 8, 1991. * His full name is Riker Anthony Lynch. * He has a blue car named Six. * He's the only one in R5 that wears glasses. * His favorite soda is orange cream soda. * His favorite movies are That Thing You Do, Scott Pilgrim vs. The World, and Crazy, Stupid, Love. * His favorite candy is Peanut Butter M&M's. He also likes Chocolate Twizzlers. * His favorite word is awesome. * He's known known doing this: \o/. * He's currently 6'0" * He LOVES McFly! * He is married * On Glee, the only line he's ever said is "six." * He LOVES to shop at Hollister and likes to shop at Zara. * His tumblr account is: rikerr5.tumblr.com * He supposedly has a crush on a certain blon